


Secret Desires

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Lesbian Stories [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Badass lesbians, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Noble Six can't keep her eyes off of Noble Two. If only Noble Two cared enough to ask her to stop. The only thing she asks for Alex to do is follow her into the showers.





	Secret Desires

Alex gazed around cautiously. Although the Battle of Reach had been very close for her and Kat, they'd lived, despite everything working against them. After a month of nonstop fighting, she desperately needed a shower-her hair was greasy, and she stunk. 

"Six, would you mind following me?" Kat asked, and Alex nodded enthusiastically. Unknown to her, Kat smiled beneath her helmet. Once they reached the door to the shower room, Kat motioned for her to go in, and Six obliged. Kat smiled again. 

"Fuckin' armor," Alex murmured to herself, before slightly jumping as Kat's cool hand easily helped her with the majority of her armor, only leaving the easiest pieces, along with the bodysuit, to remove. 

"I might as well help you with that," the Slavic female said, a smile lighting her face as she watched Alex stutter, covering herself quickly. Once Kat's armor and bodysuit was off, Alex sighed. 

"At least we didn't die," she whispered to herself, and moved to a secluded stall, turning the water on, setting the temperature to warm, sighing as the warm water cascaded down, gasping in shock as Kat's metal hand shoved her hands against the wall, and her flesh hand sliding onto her breasts.

"You seriously think I didn't notice you staring at me once you arrived?" Kat chuckled. "I certainly noticed it once I saw you looking at me, practically undressing me there and then, Six-no, Alex." 

"K-Kat!" Alex stuttered. "I-I wasn't staring at all, I swear!" Both of them knew she was lying, but Kat didn't call her out on it. 

"I have a...little suggestion for you," Kat's voice was practically a whisper. "I want _you_ to _fuck_ me like there's no tomorrow, and I'll do the same." Alex squirmed a bit, but Kat just giggled a bit, letting her flesh hand roam down to Alex's waistline, before gently, as if she'd done it before (which Six doubted heavily), kissing her. 

"I-I guess," she said nervously. With that said, Kat's hand gently squeezed her butt, before finding it's way up to her back, rubbing around in a soothing motion as the duo kissed. Alex, once her hands were released from Kat's metal one, let her hands roam around on the other woman. Kat moaned slightly as Six groped her breasts awkwardly. 

The room was hot and steamy, but the two in there no longer cared, lost in the pleasures of love and lust. 


End file.
